Session 3
The death of Wrecan was quick, but brutal. Having had his disease cured, Liev chose to sic his pet dragon on the terrified adviser. The remaining party members searched the rest of the top floor. They discovered a room full of strange armaments; Strange in the sense that none of it seemed to fit or belong to the lizardfolk. Lysander easily recognized the crest emblazoned on several pieces of armor as the crest of House Harridan, lords of the Reichland. The journal of Oewyn Harridan, heir to the kingdom, was discovered as well. Within he found tales of piracy, adventure, and misfortune. After a nasty encounter with a black ooze, our party chose speed over thoroughness. Quickly making their way down to the natural cavern below, they stumbled upon the lizard queen herself, Vethka, and some of her loyal followers. Our murder hobos rolled over the sickened lizard warriors, and even managed to kill Vethka herself, who ran at the sight of the dragon wyrmling. Using one of the scrolls found in the upper levels, Vethka's corpse betrayed a bit about their surroundings, including the water source for Talona's "blessing". Our rogue, choosing to stealth under a lit torch, made his way into the larger cavern, and immeditately let his greed get the best of him. In fairness, he DID warn the party first. The very mention of his treasure was enough for Thoss, a black dragon, to rise from the underground lake and descend upon Corrin. Thoss barely had time to speak before Corrin took off in the other direction, leaving the negotiating to Liev and Lysander. Suffering their presence just long enough to learn of a common enemy, and having seen his offspring returned safely, Thoss had a unnatural moment of tolerance, allowing our party to take the altar with them in exchange for never returning. A crafty levitate spell and some quick action led our party back up to the upper levels. Seeing our adventurers return with the altar, Maechen set to work quickly gathering supplies for the return trip. What is giving Lysander such a bad feeling about this altar? What does the party plan to do about Oewyn's untimely demise? How much gold can a dragon bury under a beach? All this and more, next time, on The Loaded Nerds DnD! Session takeaways; 1) Trust your players. You all do an awesome job knowing your character's shit, and are patient with my rule checks. Thanks for being awesome. 2) You guys are running this campaign. I have adventures written in my head, but you all decide how it all gets fleshed out. Sometimes we let the dice decide, others we just go with the RP. I'm always appreciative of feedback/criticism. 3) You can't kill Tharak. Fucker took two full force psuedopods to the face, and was still standing. Sorry/Not sorry about your gear. 4) That's it! We didn't really have any rule checks this campaign. It was smooth as silk. Kudos; Lysander and Liev for negotiating their way out of a black dragons lair. Tharak for staring into the abyss that was a black pudding without fear. Garrus for that clutch levitation spell. That altar would have been slow going without. Corrin for trying to stealth while holding a torch. I needed the laugh <3 Category:Episodes